Bingo
by Zatsuki-N
Summary: Satu permainan, beribu tantangan. Berhati-hatilah. Jika salah langkah, kau akan kalah. Warning: semi-cannon. UPDATED AND FINISHED!
1. Chapter I

Moshi-moshi, minna...

Hajimemashite, watashi wa Cyan desu!

Ini fic pertamaku. Aku sengaja milih genre suspense karena cukup jarang di fandom FTI. Padahal, suspense merupakan salah satu genre yang saya suka. Baiklah, cukup sampai di situ ocehannya. Selamat membaca, semoga fic ini dapat diterima ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail sepenunya milik Mashima-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya dan menambah-nambah cerita :p

**Warning: **semi-canon, typos, slight GraZa and NaLu, rate-M for gore

Selamat membaca~

* * *

Suasana di arena pertandingan nampak mencekam. Warna merah kehitaman mendominasi sebagian besar arena. Bau darah bercampur dengan abu naga dan aroma hujan menusuk indra penciuman jiwa-jiwa dari kedua pihak yang masih bertahan dalam raganya. Rintik-rintik hujan mengkamuflase butir-butir keringat mereka.

Di tengah-tengah arena, nampak empat orang penyihir yang masih berdiri. Nafas mereka terengah, pandangan mata mereka nanar manakala melihat mayat-mayat nakama di sekeliling mereka. Berbanding terbalik dengan mereka, di hadapan mereka berdiri dengan gagahnya seekor naga raksasa. Seringai licik jelas terpampang di atas wajahnya yang sekelam malam.

"Jadi, kau yakin mau melakukan permainan ini?" tanya naga itu dengan angkuh.

Seorang gadis penyihir berambut _scarlet_ mengangguk mantap. Luka parah di sekujur tubuhnya seolah masih tak mampu membuatnya meratap.

Di sampingnya, seorang penyihir lelaki berambut gelap menatapnya tak percaya. "Erza..."

"Cukup, Gray. Kita sudah tak punya pilihan lain," tandas mage perempuan itu, sebelum rekannya sempat berkata-kata.

"Tapi, kita tak harus bertaruh nyawa lewat permainan konyol seperti itu!"

"Tutup mulutmu, _Ice-pants_! Erza benar, kita sudah tak punya pilihan lain! Cara apapun akan kuterima, asal bisa menghabisi naga keparat itu! Aku tak bisa memaafkannya yang sudah membunuh Igneel dan teman-temanku!" sahut Natsu.

"Heh, _Flame-head_! Apa kaupikir, kalau dia kalah, dia akan melepaskan kita?! Dia bisa saja bermain curang, kan?!"

"Wah, wah, itu suatu penghinaan buatku," dengus Acnologia, si naga raksasa. "Aku tidak akan berbuat curang, heh, bocah. Sebagai jaminannya, bagaimana kalau begini saja..."

Naga hitam itu melayangkan tinjunya ke tanah. Tiba-tiba, dari dalam tanah keluar rantai baja yang langsung membelit tubuh sang naga dan keempat penyihir di hadapannya. Tidak hanya itu saja, tanah di sekitar mereka juga melunak. Sekarang, tanahnya telah berubah menjadi lumpur hisap yang mampu menyedot apa saja ke dalamnya.

Di belakang masing-masing dari mereka berdiri sosok raksasa berjubah hitam yang memegang kapak berukuran besar. Mereka seolah siap memenggal orang di depannya kapan saja.

"Apa yang—?!"

"Tidak usah panik, bocah. Ini sihir yang sengaja kusiapkan agar kita tak bisa kabur. Hanya tangan kanan kita yang kubiarkan bisa bergerak walau terbatas. Kita juga tak bisa bermain curang, karena sekali kau bermain curang, maka 'para pengawas' akan memenggal kepalamu."

"KYAAA!" jerit Lucy. Karena syok berat, ia tidak bicara sejak tadi.

"Tenang, Luce. Kita pasti bisa..."

"Tapi, aku takut, Natsu! Aku tidak mau lagi kehilangan teman-teman yang berharga bagiku!" kata Lucy lagi. Airmata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Natsu tidak lagi menyahut. Sejujurnya, dia pun merasa takut. Melihat Happy, Gajeel, dan kawan-kawannya yang sekarat—bahkan ada juga yang telah berpulang—membuat keyakinannya surut.

"Ow ow, sungguh memilukan! Jadi, bagaimana? Masih mau bermain? Atau kembali menyerangku dengan daya sihir kalian yang tersisa?" tantang Acnologia.

Gigi Natsu bergemeletuk menahan amarah. Gray yang menyadarinya tak bisa memberi komentar. Sama seperti Natsu dan yang lain, kalau boleh memilih, dia pun tak mau berada di sini.

Namun, tidak ada pilihan itu. Dia menghela nafas lalu melirik iris _hazel_ di sebelahnya. Dengan wajah tegas, sang empunya iris itu menatapnya penuh arti.

"Kami... memilih melaksanakan permainan ini," ucap Gray akhirnya.

Seringai sang naga bertambah menyeramkan. Kedua matanya menyiratkan hasrat melihat cipratan darah yang tak tertahankan. "Baiklah! Karena itu pilihan kalian, jadi, silakan nikmati permainannya."

Sang naga menjentikkan jarinya. Di hadapannya dan keempat lawannya, seketika muncul kertas berpola kotak-kotak dan sebuah pena.

"Peraturannya hampir sama seperti permainan bingo biasa. Yang pertama kali 'bingo', maka bisa bernafas lega, karena telah terbebas dari taruhan nyawa. Begitu pula seterusnya. Hingga orang keempat 'bingo', maka orang terakhir akan terhisap ke dalam lumpur.

Dalam permainan ini, kalian berada di pihak yang dirugikan. Kalau aku sudah 'bingo' sedangkan kalian bertiga belum, kalian terpaksa saling bunuh untuk menyelamatkan diri. Tenang saja, aku akan menunggu kalian menyelesaikan permainan ini. Karena permainan ini kalian sendiri yang menawarkan, jadi, yaa, terima saja. Dan ingat, kalian tidak boleh curang! Kalau curang, kalian tahu sendiri akibatnya..." Acnologia lalu berpura-pura memenggal kepalanya sambil tak henti-hentinya tertawa keji.

Gray menelan ludah. Tak usah menengok pun, dia tahu, Lucy pasti sudah sepucat mayat. Namun, sang Titania tetap tidak gentar. _Ah, betapa tegarnya dia..._, batin Gray.

"Bisakah kita mulai? Aku sudah menulis 25 angka di kertas ini," sahut Erza, membuat orang-orang yang ada di sana terbelalak.

_Jadi, selama Acnologia menjelaskan tata cara bermain, dia justru mengisi kertasnya, dan tidak terpengaruh samasekali dengan hasutan naga sial itu?_

Gray berdecak kagum. Sang Titania selalu dapat membuatnya terpana.

"Kau benar-benar penantang yang berani, heh, cewek baju zirah! Aku suka tipe orang sepertimu." Sang naga lantas mengisi kertasnya. Begitu pula dengan Gray, Natsu, dan Lucy. Tak sampai semenit, kertas mereka telah terisi.

Permainan pun dimulai...

Karena Erza yang mengajukan permainan ini, maka dialah yang pertama kali menyebutkan angka. Dia memilih angka '3'.

_KRET, KRET!_

Suara goresan pena terdengar untuk beberapa detik. Karena arah gilirannya terbalik dengan arah putaran jarum jam, maka giliran selanjutnya adalah Natsu, yang berada di samping kiri Erza.

"Aku pilih ... 14."

Suara goresan pena kembali terdengar. Selanjutnya adalah Lucy. Dengan suara bergetar, dia berkata, "25..."

Kini, giliran sang 'raja' naga. Dengan suara lantang, dia berseru, "21!"

Gray menelan ludah. Kini adalah gilirannya. Dia tak boleh salah memilih angka, kalau tidak, salah satu dari mereka akan ada yang menulis huruf 'B'. Kalau yang menulis itu dari pihak mereka sih, tak masalah. Tapi gawat kalau yang menulisnya itu Acnologia.

Sang penyihir es berambut biru indigo itu memperhatikan deretan angka di kertasnya, mencoba mencari kemungkinan. Harap-harap cemas, Gray pun berkata, "23."

Kecemasan Gray bertambah ketika sekilas dia melihat Acnologia menyeringai ke arahnya. _Jangan-jangan, dia sudah berhasil menulis huruf 'B'...?!_

Walau takut, Gray tak dapat mengurungkan ucapannya, karena gilirannya telah lewat. Harapannya sekarang ada pada Erza.

"10," ucap sang Titania.

Dan Gray beruntung karena kini Acnologia nampak kesusahan mencari angka. Dia sendiri sih, tidak, sebab, angka 10 ternyata cukup dekat dengan tiga angka yang telah dia coret.

"19."

"13."

_Aha, terimakasih, Lucy!_ seru Gray dalam hati. Akhirnya, dia berhasil menulis huruf 'B'.

"17."

"4."

"11,_ bingo_," ujar Erza, mengalihkan tatapan mata orang-orang di arena. _Cepat sekali!_ batin Gray.

Erza bisa bernafas lega, karena dirinya telah terbebas dari permainan saling bunuh secara tidak langsung ini. 'Pengawas' di belakangnya perlahan menghilang, lalu akhirnya berubah menjadi debu. Rantai yang mengikatnya perlahan-lahan mengendur, lalu dengan sekali hentakan, Erza berhasil melepaskan ikatan rantai itu. Tanpa kesulitan, dia berhasil melepaskan diri dari lumpur hisap. Dia lalu melompat menuju tempat yang lebih aman.

"_Good job_, Erza! Sekarang giliranku! Aku harap aku beruntung dengan angka ... 8."

_Sepertinya do'amu itu manjur juga padaku_, batin Gray senang. Yap, karena Natsu, dia berhasil mencoret huruf 'I' dan 'N' sekaligus. Mungkin dia harus berterimakasih padanya selepas pertandingan ini.

"Du... Duapuluh."

"16."

"1."

"Bi.. Bingo—kyaaa!"

Jeritan Lucy kontan membuat yang tersisa di arena menghentikan kegiatannya. Pupil Gray langsung melebar begitu melihat 'pengawas' di belakang Lucy mengayunkan kapaknya. Belum sempat kata-kata keluar dari mulutnya, adegan sadis telah terjadi di hadapannya ...

"LUCY!"

.

.

##to be continue##

* * *

Nanggung, yah?

Hehe, ampun, deh, ampuuun! #readers: tiada ampun bagimuu! Mana gore-nya?! Manaaa?!" *nimpukin author pake sendal #apasih

Buat yang suka gore, tunggu chapter 2-nya, ya!

Sambil nunggu, gimana kalau kasih pendapat di kotak review? Jangan ragu kasih kritik atau saran, karena itu sangat kunantikan. Tapi, bukan FLAME, lho, ya... kalian pasti tau bedanya, kan?

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya^^

~cyanfive98


	2. Chapter II-final

cyanfive di sini~

Begitu melihat berapa jumlah review, rasanya miris sekali. Ternyata fic ini kurang mendapat perhatian dari pecinta FT Indo. Rasanya pengen di-_delete_ aja, tapi begitu melihat kata-kata dari dua reviewer yang kasihan dengan nasib author yang malang ini (?), niat itu pun urung. Makasih banyak buat Sadsa dan Joker-san yang udah ngasih review^^

Dan makasih juga buat para _silent reader _yang udah mau ngebaca fic ini. Untuk kalian, chapter final ini dipersembahkan.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail _indeed_ not mine, but Hiro Mashima's, and I take no profit from publish it.

**Warning:** semi-cannon, maybe OOC, death chara(s), slight GrayZa.

No bashing chara. Rate-M for gore.

Happy Reading^^

* * *

_Bruakkk!_

Darah bercipratan ke mana-mana ketika kepala milik sang penyihir arwah menghantam tanah. Ekspresi wajahnya yang biasanya membangkitkan semangat orang lain kini justru membangkitkan rasa takut bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Dengan mata yang hampir terlepas dari rongganya, rambut pirang bersihnya yang kini terkotori dengan darah yang keluar tak henti-hentinya dari mulutnya yang menganga; siapa yang tidak takut melihatnya? Kalau ada, mungkin dia seorang psikopat atau makhluk haus darah macam Acnologia.

"Lucy...," gumam Gray. Dia benar-benar terguncang melihat kondisi nakamanya yang tewas mengenaskan. Padahal, beberapa jam yang lalu nakamanya itu masih tersenyum hangat padanya. Tapi, kenapa sekarang...?

"Hoo, belum juga permainan selesai, sudah jatuh korban. Sayang sekali ya, padahal aku masih ingin bermain lebih lama denganmu. Tapi, salah kau sendiri, terburu-terburu sampai memutuskan buat main curang," oceh naga hitam itu seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Wajahnya malah terlihat makin bersemangat.

Gray mendelik marah, tapi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dengan tubuh yang dirantai seperti ini, sulit baginya untuk menyerang naga bermuka tebal itu.

"KEPARAT KAAAUUU!" bentak Natsu. "Dasar makhluk rendah! Bisa-bisanya kau memasang wajah seperti itu ketika melihat kematian!"

"Kenapa kau malah marah? Seharusnya kamu senang karena sainganmu berkurang, kan? Kecuali, kalau kamu sudah keluar dari permainan mematikan ini seperti dia—lho? Di mana...?"

Acnologia sedikit terkejut begitu matanya sekilas melihat kilauan pedang milik penyihir berambut merah yang dilayangkan ke arahnya. Namun, ketika kilauan pedang itu sudah tak tertangkap di matanya lagi, dia kembali menyeringai.

Suara jeritan kembali terdengar. Namun, kali ini suara jeritannya tidak se-memilukan jeritan sebelumnya.

"Sakit, eh? Makanya jangan coba-coba menyerangku kalau aku masih ada dalam permainan ini. Dalam permainan ini, yang berhak menyerangku hanya 'pengawas' di belakangku. Kalau kau nekat menyerang, tentu kau akan dilempar seperti itu oleh 'sang pengawas'."

"BAH! Pengawas apanya! Ini hanya akal-akalanmu, kan?! Sebenarnya, kau sengaja menyingkirkan kami satu per satu, iya, kan?!" tanya Erza bertubi-tubi. Begitu melihat nakama yang tewas mengenaskan di hadapannya, emosinya langsung lepas kendali.

"Kau naga licik! Busuk! Permainan ini tidak ada artinya!"

"_No_, _no_,_ no_! Permainan ini jelas ada artinya! Permainan ini bisa membuktikan kalau aku tidak selicik yang kalian kira. Kalau tidak percaya, kau boleh memastikannya dengan mengawasi dari balik 'pengawas'ku. Tapi jangan terlalu dekat dengannya kalau tak mau dilempar seperti tadi."

"OMONG KOSONG! Aku tak mau melanjutkan permainan ini lagi! Ayo kita—ARGHH!"

Lagi. Baru satu menit setelah peristiwa berdarah pertama, kini Gray lagi-lagi harus menyaksikan peristiwa kedua ...

Natsu, _best frienemy forever_-nya itu tewas mengenaskan seperti Lucy.

"Jangan asal bicara, bocah. Kesepakatan di awal tadi adalah janji. Kalau kau tidak mau melanjutkannya di tengah-tengah permainan, maka kau telah mengingkari janji. Orang yang mengingkari janji patut dihukum," jelas sang naga hitam.

"Haah, dua nyawa terbuang sia-sia hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik saja. Rasanya aku mulai bosan..."

Nafas Gray tercekat ketika melihat tatapan keji sang naga.

"Jadi, tinggal kau saja, ya... Aku harap kau bisa menghiburku sampai permainan ini selesai," ujar Acnologia.

Gray hanya bisa menelan ludah. Rasanya, dia benar-benar ingin menghilang secepatnya dari tempat ini. Di sudah tidak punya nyali melawan Acnologia. Namun, begitu melihat wajah Erza yang berlinang airmata, keberaniannya tiba-tiba kembali.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan?" tanya Gray, mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Tentu. Sekarang giliranku, ya ... Hmm, aku pilih ... 5."

_Sial, angkanya jauh sekali!_ batin Gray. Takut-takut dia melirik naga di hadapannya, untuk memperkirakan keadaan. Namun sayang, ekspresi naga itu tidak terbaca. Dia menghela nafas. Deret angka di kertasnya tidak ada yang bisa dicoret. Masih harus menunggu dua giliran lagi, sampai dia bisa menulis huruf 'G' di kertasnya.

"9," kata sang naga. Ekspresinya lagi-lagi tak dapat ditebak.

"Err, 2..."

Gray langsung merutuki dirinya. Karena angka yang telah dipilihnya, sang naga kembali menyeringai. Pasti dia berhasil menulis huruf lagi. Penyesalannya bertambah ketika melihat kepanikan di wajah Erza.

Tapi tunggu dulu! Ternyata ada barisan yang luput dari penglihatannya. Cepat-cepat dia coret deretan angka di barisan itu, lalu menulis huruf 'G'.

"Heh, aku tinggal selangkah lagi menuju kemenangan! Bersiaplah bertemu teman-temanmu di alam sana!" ujar Acnologia dengan angkuhnya.

Gray hanya tersenyum kecil. Posisinya sekarang juga sama dengan Acnologia. Tinggal menunggu satu angka terakhir yang akan diucapkan raja naga itu, maka dia akan terbebas dari permainan ini.

Diperhatikannya baik-baik deret angka di kertasnya. Letak angka-angka yang belum dicoret dia hafalkan baik-baik ...

_Eh?!_

Pemuda berambut raven itu langsung panik begitu melihat ada dua angka dalam satu barisan yang belum dicoret. Barisan angka itu tidak bisa dicoret dari sisi yang lain. Kalau Acnologia sampai memilih satu dari dua angka itu, tentu fatal sekali akibatnya.

"Kau kenapa, bocah? Apa kau takut? Kau ingin berhenti juga? Yaah, hasilnya sih, emang sama-sama aja. Yang beda cuma cara kau mati."

Gray berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Bagaimanapun kemungkinan Acnologia memilih angka itu sangat kecil. Kalau tidak curang, rasanya tidak mungkin dia memilih angka 'keramat' itu; yang tak lain adalah angka 22.

"Aku nggak akan berhenti. Cepat lanjutkan, aku ingin segera menyelesaikan permainan ini. Aku sudah muak melihat wajah sok sangarmu," tandas Gray.

"Aku juga sudah bosan melihat wajahmu yang sok _cool_ itu. Mari kita lihat, apakah kau masih bisa mempertahankan ekspresimu itu ketika kau mendengar aku memilih angka ..."

Hening. Suara detak jantung Gray sampai terdengar jelas oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Dua..."

Gray menajamkan pendengarannya. Dia tak mungkin memilih dua, sebab sebelumnya angka itu telah dicoret. Kemungkinannya tinggal duabelas, duapuluhdua, dan duapuluhempat.

"Duapuluh..."

Jantung Gray berpacu lebih cepat. Sementara Erza memperhatikan semua itu dengan was-was. Nasibnya bagaikan telur di ujung tanduk. Jika Acnologia memilih angka 22, maka tamatlah riwayatnya.

Gray menunggu dengan was-was. Hingga akhirnya, Acnologia berseru dengan penuh kemenangan,

"Duapuluhempat! Bi—"

"BINGO!" pekik Gray, sebelum Acnologia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Keadaan kini berbalik. Gray dan Erza bisa bernafas lega, sedangkan Acnologia kalang kabut. Lumpur hisap yang menghisapnya kuat-kuat membuatnya dia tak bisa melangkahkan kakinya. Dia juga tak bisa mengembangkan sayapnya untuk terbang, karena dirantai dan ditahan oleh raksasa 'pengawas'nya.

"TIDAAK! Aku tidak mungkin kalah dari bocah sepertimu! Tidak mungkiiin...! Arghh!" raung si naga. Dia berusaha membatalkan sihirnya, namun lumpur hisap itu telah benar-benar menghentikan mobilisasinya. Acnologia pun hanya bisa meraung-raung tanpa bisa menyelamatkan diri.

"AAARGHH!"

Dan satu raungan yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya itu merupakan raungan terakhir yang didengar kedua penyihir. Sang naga benar-benar telah ditelan oleh lumpur itu.

"Kau berhasil, Gray. Kau benar-benar hebat," kata Erza sumringah. Airmata ketakutannya telah berubah menjadi airmata haru.

"Erza, aku tidak hebat. Aku tidak bisa melindungi Lucy, Natsu, dan teman-teman kita ..."

"Akh, Lucy ..."

Gray menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tentu saja, saat ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengungkit kembali kejadian tadi. Setidaknya, biarkan Erza, satu-satunya teman se-guildnya yang tersisa, menikmati keberhasilan ini walau hanya sesaat.

"Aku jadi merasa bersalah, Gray. Kenapa, kenapa hanya kita yang selamat? Kenapa kita tidak ikut pulang bersama mereka? Apalah arti hidup ini tanpa teman!" raung Erza. Airmata kesedihan mengalir kembali dari matanya.

"Seharusnya, aku tadi mati saja. Biarkan aku mati, yang penting Natsu dan Lucy tetap hi—!"

Ucapan Erza terputus ketika Gray mendekap wajahnya di dada bidangnya. Dibelainya dengan penuh kasih sayang surai merah milik sang Titania.

"Kenapa berkata begitu? Bukankah Natsu waktu itu pernah meyakinkanmu agar tak lagi bertindak sembrono? Kau sendiri sudah bertekad, kan? Kau tidak perlu mati demi teman-temanmu, tapi hiduplah demi teman-temanmu. Kalau kau seperti ini, Natsu, Lucy, dan yang lain tidak akan tenang di alam sana!"

"Tapi, aku takut, Gray! Aku telah kehilangan orang-orang yang selalu menyemangati dan mendukungku. Guild kita telah hancur, begitu juga dengan guild-guild sihir lain. Masa depan bagi para penyihir benar-benar suram. Aku takut aku akan kehilangan arah dalam menjalani hidup ini..."

"Kau masih punya aku, kan?"

"Apa?"

Gray tersenyum pahit. Walau tahu perkataan Erza benar, tapi menyerah juga bukan pilihan terbaik. Bagaimanapun, menjalani hidup sampai ajal menjemput adalah pilihan yang paling tepat.

"Kita masih bisa bangkit, Erza. Kita bisa memulai kehidupan yang baru. Entah profesi apa yang akan kita pilih nanti, yang jelas, kita harus tetap berusaha sampai panggilan terakhir. Kita tak boleh menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan mereka yang telah tiada demi nyawa ini."

Keheningan kembali tercipta. Keduanya hanyut dalam pikiran maing-masing. Erza sepertinya berusaha meresapi kata-kata Gray. Alih-alih senang, hal ini justru membuat Gray salah tingkah. Padahal, dia sendiri belum sepenuhnya yakin terhadap apa yang tadi diucapkannya. Tapi, mengapa dia seenaknya mengatakan hal tersebut pada orang lain?

Gray melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya iris _hazel_ itu dengan tatapan sendu. "Maaf, aku terlalu banyak bicara. Padahal, aku sendiri sebenarnya masih ragu ..."

Senyum ceria perlahan mengembang di sudut bibir Erza. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Gray kebingungan.

"Ya! Kau memang terlalu besar mulut! Bagaikan tong kosong nyaring bunyinya!"

"EEH?!"

"Aku bercanda, Gray," kata Erza lagi. Dia lalu menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit yang telah berhenti menangis. Sang mentari kini dapat membagi kehangatannya lagi karena awan hitam yang sempat menutupinya telah pergi.

"Kehidupan yang baru, ya?" gumamnya. Senyum sehangat mentari terkembang di sudut-sudut bibirnya. "Sepertinya, bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Aku penasaran, akan jadi apa kita setelah ini?"

Gray tertawa kecil. Dia bersyukur _mood_ sang Titania telah stabil. Sama seperti Erza, Gray pun menengadahkan wajahya ke langit. Dengan semangat, dia berkata, "Kau akan menemukan jawabannya pada permulaan langit yang baru."

xXOXx

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga fic pertama ini *fyuh

Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah nyempetin buat baca fic ini. Maaf kalau akhirannya rada nanggung gitu... tadinya mau buat omake, bagaimana kisah Gray dan Erza 10 tahun kemudian. Tapi, berhubung omake-nya itu rada romance sedangkan fic ini genre-nya suspense & tragedy, rasanya kurang pas aja, gitu.. -,-

Mungkin nanti akan aku buat sekuel romance-nya. Tentu saja, dibuat atau nggaknya sekuel cerita ini nanti, semuanya bergantung pada para pembaca. Kalau banyak-atau paling nggak, ada, lah-yang mau aku buat sekuel romance-nya, ya, aku buat. Tinggal kasih order aja lewat review atau PM :)

Dan maaf buat pecinta NaLu, karena mereka kujadikan chara yang mati di cerita ini. Sebagai permohonan maaf, sudah kubuat fic kedua. Yaa, emang bukan romance genre-nya, tapi di chapter depan ada hint2 NaLu (walau cuma slight. Kan genrenya bukan romance, hehe...). Kalau berminat, boleh tuh, dibaca.

Akhir kata...

Sayonara! Kutunggu review kalian, baik di fic ini maupun di fic yang satu lagi ;)

Sign,

~cyanfive98


End file.
